Dark Izzy
by imhottyournott
Summary: Bella and Liz get changed and I really cant pinpoint this story what to write here. SOMEONE HELP ME!
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in Charlie's porch smoking in the pouring rain. Then Jacob pulled into the driveway and turned off his stupid car.  
"Bella?" He asked not so certain that it was me.  
"Wat up," I said taking a puff of my cigarette.  
"Ah Charlie said that you were having troubles," He looked regretful for coming. "Ah why are you smoking"  
"Cuz the chief doesn't like it when my room smells like ciggies," A giggle escaped my lips.  
"No I mean smoking at all," He furrowed his eye brows.  
"Cuz its cool and I want to get rid of this world," I tittled my head and puffed smoke in rigs out my mouth. And starred admiring my shiny black finger-nails. Then my black and white hair.  
"Ah you look different then last time," He was really awkward.  
"I've been like this since the vamps left," I whispered. I will not cry.  
"Wait Va-Va- vampires?" He stared to shake and rattle.  
"Yo dude you OK?" I asked... Then he exploded into a giant russet wolf. Then I screamed. The force throwing me against the wall.

* * *

  
"Dude you broke my lighter," I screamed pulling my lighter out and trying to flip it on. "And your a giant wolf," I pulled myself up and dusted myself off  
"Jake I got to go get a lighter from Liz, I'll be back later," I hopped off the broken porch and headded off to Liz's house.

**A/N OK how do you like it. BTW Bella is sorta Izzy you will get the tittle later.**


	2. OH SHIT

**Disclamer I asked for the rights for twilight but I didn't get them so its still fanfiction so read off you go.**

I was walking down the road that Liz lived on. Her uncle who worked in Port Angles at Mobil. She was emancipated from her parents. Her uncle was Arron he is a pot-head and we had smoked some _stuff _with him a couple weeks ago, I liked _stuff_.

I saw the little house that she lived in, her car was there but her uncles wasn't. I guess he was working. I saw the faded yellow curtain twitch as I got to the steps.

"Liz, you here," I steped into her house onto her her old maroon carpet, peering down the hall. I light creek came from the living room.

"Liz I need a new lighter I broke mine," I went through the kitchen and opened the sliding door to the living room. _Weird _I thought she never closes that door because its really hard for her to open.

I popped the the frosted glass door opened and screamed.

Laurent was in her living room standing in the middle of it, licking his lips.

"La la La-urent," I whimpered. "What did you do to Liz?" I was trying _very_hard not to act afrade.

"Well your friend will be better in a couple of days," He purred shock ran through me vains.

"you you bit _her"_I screeched trembling falling to the floor. Gazing up at him realizing that I was going to ether be turned or his snack.

"But Victora is out there looking for you but so far I have not smelled your vampire friends around, so I am guessing that they have left you for the _dogs _I guess that killing you wont be so fun for Vicki, but it would be a wast not to change you," He said.

"Laurent just let me see Liz first," I pleaded.

"Well ofcorse," He smiled and pointed towards the basement door, closed.

"Thank you," I mumbled and headed towards the door.

* * *

"Oh Liz I am sorry that Laurent did this to you," I closed my eyes and started crying. I looked at her trembling body knowing that she was burrning like a fire. "I knew everything and never told you,"

"Girly I dont have all day, well I do but I want to get this over with," I sighed and trudged back up the strairs.

**A/N so can somone replay I really think this is good.**

**Luvs ya Allison **


	3. Burn baby burn

**Disclamer- I DONT OWN IT,**

The world is loud. When I opened my eyes a pair of bright Ruby red eyes stared at me.

"You up Izzy," She asked slighty turning her head.

"Shes up, plumb," Laurent saud in a lovy voice. Wait laurent was being LOVEY.

"You knew about this world?" She acussed, jumping off me.

"Laurent, I _am _going to be a vegetairent vamp like the Cullens." I sat up and looked at the two of them. Liz sitting on Laurents lap.

"Flirty much," I swung my leges up, and looked at them all lovey dovey.

"Were in love," She sighed and put her head into his chest.

"Ah what about Aaron," I asked. Wondering about her alke-pothead uncle.

"Well I texted him and told him there was a drug bust and they were coming here," A wicked smile crawled acrost her lips.

"But he will come back sometime wont he?" My human memories served me right Aaron comes back in about two weeks, some system of his.

"Well Izzy we will have to move," She pured her lips toughter. She also crinkled her eyes.

Laurent got up off the couch and headed out of the room.

"Have you aten any -gulp- humans?" I asked her. She tittled her head and squinted her ruby red eyes. She shock her head no.

"Laurent said that you have another way of life, what is it,"

"My way of life is copyed from a vampire named Carlisle Cullen," She widend her eyes.

"You knew about this world?" She sounded a little hurt.

"Its a long story," She crinked her nose

"We have FOREVER. JUST TELL ME THE STORY," She yelled.

"Liz, I do have vampire hearing," I giggled

"Fine start,"

"When I first moved to Forks and started school I saw five perfect teenagers during lunch. I found out that they were the Cullen/Hales or 's adopted teenagers. Well I thought that Edward Cullen hated me by the wat he acted, then he left for a he came back, he acted like a perfect gentleman. I found out that he was a vampire when I went to La push beach with my friend Jacob Black," I then realized that Jake and Charle were freaking out.

"Shit," I yelled thinking that Jacob was a werewolf and werewolfs were the sworn enemys of the vampire.

"What?" Liz asked confused.

"JACOB IS A WEREWOLF, WE HAVE TO FIND LAURENT," Thats when I realized my neck was ON FIRE.

"Liz my neck burns,"

"You are just noticing that," She jumped up "So you gonna show mw how to hunt," I jumped up and followed her.

* * *

**A/N So ANYONE going to reply.**

**Luvs ya Allison**


	4. Port Angeles UK Seattle

**Disclamer- Oh woe is me woe is me SM still owns twilight. But I will not give her the plot line. Muahhhhhh**

Hunting was ok I guess. The two of us stopped at a river, and for the first time I saw just who wonderful I looked.

"Woah," I said pulling my blood stained hair out of my face.

"I know you so pretty," Liz said "We all are," She smiled in the river.

"I knew that this just took me off guard,"

"Me too." He smile was true

* * *

"Laurent," Liz said running into his arms.

"Guys we really need to leave," I said digging my toe in the dirt.

"Hey what happed to my shoes?" I asked Laurent.

"Well they reeked so I burned them,' He said with a nervous smile.

Somthing tugged on the edge of my memorie but it wasn't very strong.

"Well OK, but I was wondering where are we going to go," I raised my eyebrows.

"Port Angeles," Liz said.

"The U.K," Laurent put in.

"Seattle," I said "Port Angles is too close and UK is too far away," I plopped down.

"Aww," Laurent said along with Liz

* * *

**OK IM sorry it took too long. I got grounded. Ill try to put more up today. **


	5. Fight

**Disclamer- I don't own Bella, Laurent, Jacob, or Charlie I do own Liz and Arron.**

* * *

I slipped silenty behind Charlie's house trying to get some of my things. I sucked in a uneeded breath of air and headed for my window.

"Just climb Bella you can do it," Then I climed up.

"What are the basics I need," I thought. Brush, Backpack, money outfits. I found my school backpack and found Wuthing Heights tucked in it, so I grabbed everything out and left Wuthing Heights.

I stuffed four shirts and all my jeans, (five pair) and my prom dress. No shoes.

A week ago me and Liz had taken all the money out of my college accounts and cheekbook accounts so I had about 2,700 dollers in my room.

Then I found my bathroom bag and grabbed my brush out of it than I had one more thing to go. Charlie.

He was sound asleep as I tiptoed into his room. "Good bye," I wisperd and I kissed his cheek. I wasn't turning back.

* * *

"I got everything what about you?" I asked Liz.

"Got it boss," She said sarcasticy.

"Whatever Liz" I said ticked at her. "Do whatever you fucking please,"I rolled my eyes.

"Sure will ISABELLA," She screaced in her driveway,"

I hate it when we fight.


End file.
